


Car Ride Conversations

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, GOT7 car rides, M/M, driver!mark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Bambam hears something he doesn’t want to and cannot escape.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Car Ride Conversations

Getting in a car with all seven members wasn’t something they’d done often, usually not having enough space in a vehicle since they had to accommodate for managers and stylists meaning they’d use more than one car. But this time it was different. The members were heading to a holiday home all for themselves for a much needed break.

Of course, they would no doubt make a hyungline member drive and it was without question it would be Mark. He was the best driver after all, and no way in hell would Jinyoung go through the fear of Jaebeom behind the wheel ever again.

“Mark hyung is good at everything.” Youngjae commented as he watched their eldest member drive. That caused the members to list all the things their American comember excelled at: water sports, skiing, games, mazes, even a Rubik’s cube.

They tried to disprove it too, “Maybe he’s a bad kisser?”

Jackson, who’d only nodded along until then, piped up, “No, he’s good at that too.” Of course being at the receiving end of those kisses, he would know.

“Ew!” As expected, Bambam let out a shout of disgust.

“Why are you disgusted you literally asked about it?”

“Doesn’t mean I need to hear about it.”

Yes, the logic was flawed and yes, Jinyoung would point that out. “In what world would that logic work?”

The members continued arguing as the two eldest focused on the road, Jaebeom rolling his eyes and helping Mark navigate, the oldest member drowning the sound of the others out. Once stopped at a gas station though, the boys wandered off into the convenience store and Mark shoved the petrol pump to Jaebeom, dragging Jackson to the quickest hidden corner he could find.

“You’re a good kisser too.” Mark pulled the younger in.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Kudos and comments please!


End file.
